


Temptation of Corruption

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: Ezreal has a special request for tonight and Varus is willing to comply. Porn without plot.





	Temptation of Corruption

Varus kissed at Ezreal's throat, quietly waiting for him to suggest what he wanted. Ezreal seemed hesitant to _say_ what he wanted, which was kind of a surprise for Varus.

“What if I wanted us to...” He swallowed hard, choked a little as Varus bit at his Adam's apple. “What if I wanted you to use your corruption on me again?”

There was a pause, Varus's mouth open but unmoving. “You enjoyed that?”

Ezreal let out a little breathy chuckle. “Oh yeah...”

Varus nodded his head, separating from the kisses he'd been giving Ezreal's throat and sat up.

“You're sure?”

“I am,” Ezreal replied, reaching a hand out to touch Varus's cheek, knowing he needed reassurance when it came to the corruption. It had been a very touchy subject when they first got together and something that Varus often had anxieties about as well.

“Very well.”

Varus stood and left the room, leaving Ezreal confused and alone. “Varus?”

The lights in the room suddenly shuddered off; between the darkness outside and the darkness in the room, it made everything rather hard to see. The inky feeling of a tentacle on his leg made him jump, having not suspected it.

“You're still sure?”

It was Varus's voice, deep and low. Ezreal nodded, whispering his reply as he reached down to stroke the corruption.

“I am sure.”

“If you need me to stop...”  
“I know. I've not forgotten our safe word.”  
“Say it.”

Ezreal let out a soft laugh, the corruption pressing against his hand. “Arcane.”

The tentacle moved much faster then, wrapping up his leg and tugging to the side. More corruption followed, flowing fast and grabbing his arms and other leg moving him up, bringing him to a sitting position, as if he were in a chair. A chair that was holding his ass spread open. A tentacle slid around his cock, softly stroking.

There was so much sensation, Ezreal let out a gasp.

“Already excited? I haven't even done anything.”

Ezreal let out a soft sigh, smiling. “Anticipation makes it all the sweeter.”

“Oh?”

There was a hand at his cheek, Varus leaning in to press a kiss to his lips softly. The contact was brief and Varus seemed to disappear in the blackness almost as quickly as he had appeared.

Before he could think on it more, he felt the tentacle around his now erect dick slide away. It still kept its presence felt, sliding across his ass cheek to tease the entrance there.

In its place, wet lips were kissing down his length. Ezreal let out a moan; a tentacle teased his tongue.

“Uh-”

The tentacle vanished from his mouth.

“No, no, it's okay. I want it. I'll hold up three fingers if it gets to be too much, okay?”

There was no verbal reply, the thin tentacle teasing across his lips before sliding inside. Ezreal licked on it, treating it much like he would if Varus' actual cock. Varus chuckled slightly, having admitted that overall, he didn't feel through the corruption the same way he did as through his body. He didn't have too much time to really think on it deeply before Varus's mouth was over his cock and sucking him all the way down to his base. There was a gasp that echoed in the room as Varus began to blow him, hitting the back of his throat with too much ease. The corruption that had been teasing his ass, slowly pressed inside, no wider than a finger, sinking inside slowly. It felt almost slimy, something it was producing easing its entrance. Ezreal bodily shuddered, the corruption shuddering with him.

Varus slid off his cock and looked up to his face, Ezreal groaning even as the tentacle in his mouth gained a little width, just enough to remind him of a few fingers in his mouth. Not as thick as a cock yet.

“Still okay?” He asked as the tendril in his mouth pulled out, resting at his chin.

“Very, mm...” Ezreal answered before the tentacle was touching at his lips, thicker now. The tendril in his ass pulsed before growing wider, spreading him open from the inside. A guttural moan pulled up through his throat, muffled around the tendril in his mouth.

A warm hand grasped his cock, stroking slowly. It was clearly meant to just keep him on the edge, trying to keep him present in every possible way. The tentacle pulsed again, wider now, enough so that he felt the stretch. This was likely about the width of Varus' cock, if he had to wager a guess. The one in his mouth was a similar size, making him moan all over again.

For a few minutes, it was only the slow movement of the tentacle in his ass and the tease of his throat from the tendril in his mouth. But then the hand around his cock disappeared, and Ezreal realized he couldn't tell where Varus was anymore. He wasn't left wondering for long, a hand at his cheek before two fingers twisted a lock of hair near his face with affection.

“Can you handle me in you as well?” Varus asked, his free hand gripping his ass with a possessive squeeze. The tendril in his mouth all but vanished, leaving him to suck in a quick gasp of breath before nuzzling the hand beside his cheek. Ezreal knew that Varus would need this moment of tenderness if he were to truly take what he was about to say seriously.

“Yeah, Varus... Fucking give it to me.”

There was a pause in the air, as if even the corruption was surprised by his bold response before Ezreal felt a second presence line up at his entrance. Then there was pressure, so _so_ much pressure as Varus pressed inside at the same time. He could feel how wet his asshole was, the corruption likely doing something to slick him up even more than before. Ezreal choked out a gasp as finally Varus was inside him as well. His cock was leaking with the ache, with the sheer desire of how _full_ this made him feel. And then Varus went to move.

Ezreal all but screamed, tears pricking his eyes for just a moment. It was so much and it hurt and felt so good all at the same time, he couldn't describe it. Varus hadn't been going fast, but he slowed, kissing behind Ezreal's ear.

“Not too much?”

“Not at all, fuck-”

And with that Varus started to move again, Ezreal a moaning mess as Varus moved inside him. It was all heightened by when the corruption began to move as well, a mound of it undulating just for his prostate. The tears began to fall then, just so much sensation for him to handle without expressing it in some fashion. His breath was ragged, trying to remember that he had to breath, _had to breath_ , had to-

A tentacle swarmed around his cock, making a sleeve around it before it squeezed sweetly and began to move. It was like a whirling vortex, a mix between a textured fleshlight and the warmth of a human mouth.

“I'm going to come soon. I can't hold on with all these noises you're making.”

With a cry, Ezreal came, shuddering, the world an explosion of color behind his eyes, all strength leaving his body in a breath of wind. There was far too much sensation for him to realize that Varus came almost immediately after, the liquid of his come just adding that much more slick to Ezreal's hole.

As he tried to catch his breath, Varus pulled free slowly, the tentacle following suit as it shrunk first as it slid free. The corruption moved him down and back, releasing him from its hold as it laid him down in the bed. The last tendril was sliding from his ankle, when Varus pressed a lukewarm, wet towel to his head, clearing off the sweat.

“Need water?” He asked, wiping his cheeks and neck as well. It was a nice sensation and Ezreal knew he needed to verbally respond to Varus or he would worry significantly.

“Yes, please,” Ezreal managed to whisper, not surprised to be helped up a little by Varus' strong hands. The corruption handed him the glass of water, Ezreal rather surprised at all the ways Varus could manipulate it. He drank it all before sinking back into the bed.

“It wasn't too much?” Varus asked, embracing Ezreal lightly and kissing his face and shoulders.

“Uh uh,” He replied, shaking his head very just a tiny bit. “It was great.”

Varus gave a hum of understanding and then kissed and touched him gently as he fell asleep. It was easy to feel safe in Varus' arms.

 


End file.
